¿Miau?
by Shion1479
Summary: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué son… esas… cosas que tienes en la cabeza? – pregunté atropelladamente. De repente, sentí una incomodidad en mi parte trasera por lo que me moví un poco; en eso, vi salir un… un… un 'algo' de ese lugar moviéndose acorde a mis pensamientos. Lo observé entre impresionada y asustada y no puede contenerme - ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA! –
1. Chapter 1

_**'Oscuridad'**_

_**Eso es lo primero que logro divisar, todo está oscuro, sin siquiera una tenue luz que me ayude a descubrir en donde rayos estoy. Hace mucho frío aquí, me pregunto ¿quién sería tan desconsiderado al encender el aire acondicionado siendo que nos encontramos en medio invierno? Me lleva… **_

_**Me abrasé a mi misma esperando lograr (aunque suene imposible con este aire) entrar en calor, no me queda de otra puesto a que no veo ni una estufa, chimenea encendida o ese tipo de cosas que posee uno en su casa para apartarse del frío y no morir de hipotermia, lastimosamente he logrado deducir que ese no es mi caso y que moriré por tal causa mencionada ya que gracias a esta oscuridad lo único que logro ver es… nada.**_

_**Esperen, percibo algo a lo lejos… es una luz… ¿una luz? Si, una luz ¿amarilla? Qué raro, siempre creí que la luz poseía un color blanco o algo así, esta debe ser un rayo de sol.**_

_**La luz se aproxima, logré abrir lentamente mis ojos ya que los había cerrado por la intensidad de la luz, eso lastimaba mis hermosos ojos verde jade y créanme que son demasiado hermosos como para querer perderlos o les pase algo malo. Abrí por completo mis ojos, si, definitivamente era un rayo de sol, que se asomaba de la ventana de mi habitación… oigan, ¡Esta no es mi habitación!**_

Me levanté de golpe de la cama en donde me encontraba postrada (literalmente) y empecé a mirar por todas partes con una expresión confundida al no conocer el lugar en donde me encontraba en este momento. Definitivamente, éste no era mi hogar.

Vaya, hasta que por fin la bella durmiente decide despertar – oí a alguien hablar a uno de mis costados; volteé mi cabeza hacia 'él' (ya que era una voz masculina) y logré divisar a un chico un tanto extraño sentado a mi lado izquierdo, su cabello era de un color azabache al igual que sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos… ¡hey! Ahj me estoy desviando de la descripción… prosigo, también tenía una especie de bigotes saliendo de sus pómulos y una graciosa nariz parecida a la de un gato o, más bien, igual a la de uno, junto con raras orejas puntiagudas saliendo de su cabeza que se movía de manera agraciada. Vi algo moverse tras él pero no me pude concentrar mucho en ello ya que bastante era ya mi extrañeza, impresión y confusión al ver nada más que las primeras rarezas que ese extraño joven poseía.

¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué son… esas… cosas que tienes en la cabeza? – pregunté atropelladamente, si, estaba en shock pero eso no me impidió preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor y con ese chico. De repente, sentí una incomodidad en mi parte trasera por lo que me moví un poco; en eso, vi salir un… un… un 'algo' de ese lugar moviéndose acorde a mis pensamientos. Lo observé entre impresionada y asustada y no puede contenerme - ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?! – grité cerrando mis ojos con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que me haga daño.

Es tu rabo, tonta – me respondió el mismo chico que me acompañaba en esa solitaria habitación – y estas cosas que tengo aquí – siguió mientras señalaba esas 'cosas' que tenía en su cabeza – se llaman orejas, no 'cosas' ¿vale? Así es que más respeto hacia mis nenas ¿está claro? –

¿Rabo? ¿Orejas? – aún no entendía. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en las mejillas pero no le di importancia por lo obvio, estaba más enfocada en la conversación entablada con aquel extraño azabache.

Tu también las tienes, no tienes porqué criticarme – habló nuevamente el muchacho raro. Lo miré claramente confundida, él suspiró con pesadez y me señaló un espejo que se encontraba ubicado a mi lado derecho; cuando observé mi reflejo, por poco me da un paro cardiaco, ¿esa era yo? Pues sinceramente estaba irreconocible con esas dos cosas… digo, 'orejas' color mostaza sobresaliendo de mi cabeza y tres largos bigotes saliendo de cada uno de mis pómulos acompañando a una nariz igual a la del pelinegro. Bueno, ya no se ve tan graciosa siendo yo su portadora al igual que él (por fortuna aún conservaba mis hermosos ojos verde jade y mi corta cabellera rosada que me llegaba hasta los hombros). Y para colmar, ese 'algo', rabo o lo que sea que salía de donde la espalda pierde su nombre se movía como el limpiaparabrisas de un automóvil en plena carretera mientras llueve.

Me veía extraña, era un ser extraño, esta no era yo, parezco… un gato.

¿Pero qué rayos me paso? – dije inspeccionándome más detenidamente aún boquiabierta, dentro de unos momentos seguro viene una mosca y se adentra dentro de mi estómago sin ningún problema alguno por allí.

Eres un neko, o sea, un gato o, al menos, mitad gato. Por otra parte aún sigues siendo humana, eres un tipo de mujer gato… - me iba respondiendo él pero lo interrumpí.

O sea que… ¡¿soy 'Gatúbela'?! – lo miré con terror

Eh… si, algo así – me dijo él analizando un poco mis palabras y logrando recordar a tal personaje. Me giré hacia él con una expresión de espanto sujetando mis bigotes.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! – grité horrorizada y el chico tapó con su dedo índice una de sus 'orejas puntiagudas' mientras cambiaba su semblante serio a uno que demostraba disgusto por sobre la situación.

¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no gritar? Mis orejitas son muy sensibles – me dijo con un tono de fastidio. Por dios, me impresiona que sea hombre. Lo miré de mala manera, yo ni idea tenía de donde estaba ni de cómo terminé de esta forma y a él se la da por cuidar sus tímpanos. Comprensión, hombre, comprensión por favor, podría asegurar que esto obviamente es mucho más difícil para mí que para él.

¿Se puede saber quien rayos eres? – le pregunté indiferente, claro, básicamente no estoy del mejor humor al ver que mi vida dio un giro inesperado, no de ciento ochenta grados sino setecientos grados o algo por el estilo porque me siento prácticamente fuera de órbita.

Como te dije anteriormente, deberías de dirigirte con más respeto hacia mi persona puesto a que soy Sasuke Uchiha, único hijo de 'Los máximos' del lugar, príncipe de la 'Casa Real de los Ne… - me daba su aburrida y larga explicación de su puesto, a mi con que me hubiera dicho su nombre me bastaba y sobraba pero no, tubo que alargar su presentación para presumir de su suerte ¿no? Bostecé y lo interrumpí… otra vez.

Si, si, como digas, ¿podrías responderme otra cosa pero resumiendo más tu respuesta? – le pregunté, ahora debía asegurarme de que no volviera a repetirlo. Me miró con cizaña por unos segundos pero luego se relajó y asintió - ¿Dónde estoy? –

En la 'Casa Real de los Nekos' – me contestó con pesadez luego de emitir un suspiro ya que justo a eso iba cuando lo interrumpí hace un rato – ahora cámbiate, la ropa que deberás ponerte para la cena de bienvenida está en el closet – me lo señaló – solo apúrate

Luego de su último comentario se retiró sin más. Me quedé estática en mi lugar por un rato, aún no lograba comprender nada y creo que nadie en mi lugar podría.

Un momento, ¿dijo 'cena de bienvenida'? humm pensándolo bien, sea lo que sea este lugar, tal vez esta 'cena' me de las respuestas que necesito para las mil y un preguntas que he logrado acumular en mi cabeza tras este… traumante suceso. Me vestí rápidamente y me di un vistazo en el espejo, tras bichearme puse cara de no estar de acuerdo con tal atuendo pues era en piezas pequeñas, solo una blusa amarilla que deja a la vista mi ombligo, un short corto, muy corto color negro y con una aberturita en la parte de atrás por donde queda fuera mi 'rabo' mostaza con rayas negras que no me gustó en los más mínimo y unas largas botas de cuero negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un taco número cinco.

Salí de la habitación sin tener aún ni la más remota idea de adonde debía dirigirme pero cuan fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con cierto pelinegro fuera de la habitación, al parecer me estaba esperando.

Te estaba esperando - me dijo Clinden. Justo lo que había predicho, ¡hey! Debería trabajar de adivina – vamos… no me has dicho tu nombre – continuó. ¿Acaso me lo ha preguntado? Ash, hombre debía ser… o macho, en este caso, tomando en cuenta que es una especie de hombre-gato o 'Gatúbelo', como diría yo.

Sakura – respondí.

¿Sakura? – repitió incrédulo.

Si, ¿algún problema? – pregunté indiferente.

Hmp – dijo.

Oye, ¿Es necesario que la vestimenta sea tan demostrativa? – pregunté aún en desacuerdo con las prendas que llevaba puesta.

A mí me parece que estas muy bien – me respondió tranquilamente.

¿Estás bromeando? Hasta Pamela Anderson muestra menos que yo en este momento – reproché pero Sasuke ni se molesto en dirigirme otra palabra y/o mirada, por lo que me sentí fastidiada e inflé los cachetes manifestando así mi enfado.

Llegamos hasta un salón enorme completamente adornado con serpentinas y colgantes por todas partes, todos en colores neutros o fríos, plata y dorado; en el centro yacía una gran mesa larguísima en donde se encontraban sentados motones de 'Gatúbelos' y 'Gatúbelas' conversando animadamente unos con otros sobre temas triviales. Con Clinden bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en la gran mesa junto con los demás bien callados; una chica de cabellera rubia y adorables ojos celestes me miró a la vez que sonreía.

Hola, tú debes ser la nueva ¿no es así? – Yo asentí – es un placer, me llamo Ino ¿y tú? –

Miau – me sobresalté al escucharla y maullé por mera inercia, no esperaba que me hablase – Sakura – respondí a continuación y ambas nos sonreímos. Seguimos hablando sobre temas sin importancia hasta que escuchamos el molesto sonido de una cuchara chocar con una copa y todos volteamos para donde venía aquel sonido; vimos a un hombre ya anciano, tal parece que este era el padre de Sasuke ya que poseen un gran parecido, el hombre dio un pequeño discurso en donde decía cosas como 'Bienvenido a todos los novatos' y 'Espero que disfruten de su estadía'. En fin, el resto de la cena me la pasé hablando con Ino ya que tal parece que Sasuke no es muy conversador pero, aún así, contribuyó un poco.

Cuando la cena acabó, el 'Príncipe Neko' (seudónimo por el cual me pidió llamarlo) me acompañó a mi habitación que vendría a ser la misma en la cual había despertado. Me despedí de él pero, antes de que se vaya, volteó nuevamente a verme y yo arqueé una ceja sin saber el motivo de cambio repentino de dirección.

¿Pasa algo? – me animé a preguntar

No, nada, solo… tienes una linda nariz – respondió para luego voltearse una vez más y dirigirse a su respectiva habitación. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario, nunca nadie había elogiado mi nariz y mucho menos ahora que estoy en un lugar el cual no conozco en lo absoluto y tengo el hocico de un gato pero, a pesar de todo, me pareció muy lindo de su parte, tal vez así eran los 'Nekos' ¿no?

Entré a mi habitación y me lancé a mi cama. Tal vez no sepa como llegué aquí ni mucho menos como me convertí en esto pero, tal vez, disfrute de mi estadía después de todo.

_**'oscuridad'**_

_**Una vez más no veo nada, debo estar dormida, si, debe ser eso ya que luego de haber meditado un poco supongo haber caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**_

_**Aguarden, ahí está otra vez ese rayito de sol molestoso pero ya viene acompañado… ¿Acompañado? Si, acompañado de una voz que se escucha a lo lejos.**_

_**Saku… Sakura… Despierta, nena, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela… -**_

_**¡¿Escuela?!**_

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mi madre suspiró y me dijo que me diera prisa, que ya era tarde y que tal vez no llegue a mi primera clase de hoy.

¿O sea que todo había sido un sueño? Uff que alivio jeje ahora todo volvió a la normalidad.

Miau… - ¿o no?

_**'THE END'**_

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Miau… - ¿o no?

¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? ¡Se supone que solo fue un sueño, nada más! ¿Entonces, por qué maullé? Oh sí, estoy volviéndome loca, tal vez solo haya sido mi imaginación aún afectada por ese tonto sueño, sí, debe ser solo eso.

Miau – O_O… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Esto ya no es mi imaginación! ¿¡Qué no puedo pronunciar algo más!? - ¿Pero qué rayos? – ufff parece puedo halar después de todo pero eso aún no me saca de mi asombro, ¿por qué esos maullidos? Solo fue un sueño, nada más, ahora estoy en el mundo real, ya bajé del cohetito de Morfeo y ya puedo estar bien.

Suspiré y otro 'Miau' salió de mi boca - *_¡Carajo!_* - me tapé la boca con una de mis manos y salté de mi cama, esto es demasiado, me cambié rápidamente y bajé a la sala aún con la boca tapada pero en cuanto abrí la puerta para salir por fin de mi casa, mi madre me habló desde la cocina.

Nena, ¿te vas sin desayunar? Anda, debes comer algo – tragué saliva, espero que me salga la voz y no ese estúpido sonido que hace un gato.

Tra-tranquila mamá, yo como algo allá ¿va-le? – le digo algo nerviosa pero al menos me salió la voz, que alivio – miau – mierda…

¿Qué fue eso, Sakura? – vamos, Sakura, ¡piensa rápido!

Fue solo… un gato que pasaba por aquí, ¡ya me voy, adiós! – y salí rápidamente de mi casa, suspiré, eso estuvo cerca, ¿qué demonios esta pasándome? Necesito respuestas y rápido, si vuelvo a emitir estos tontos sonidos pasaré un papelón de lo más grande en la escuela, solo espero cambiar de cuerpo con la invisible del reclusorio, escuela, prepa, cárcel de máxima seguridad o como quieran llamarlo, ¡oh si! la invisible de la prepa soy yo, un punto más a mi favor.

Llegué al colegio, a las corridas pero llegué, que es lo importante. Corrí a mi salón y pude observar como el profesor de Etimología (con quien me tocaba a primera hora) abandonaba el aula, por lo que suspiré aliviada y me adentré sigilosamente al salón consiguiendo sentarme en el peor lugar de todos (en mi opinión): el frente.

Suspiré una vez más disconforme y me acomodé mejor, sentí varias miradas sobre mí, al igual que el cauteloso acercamiento de alguien que decidió volver a su lugar cuando la profesora de Historia entró al salón, todos callaron y la clase dio comienzo.

Estuve distraída toda la clase que ni el sonido de la campana logró sacarme de mi mundo, pero luego logré ver una mano moverse como limpiaparabrisas frente a mí, lo cual me hizo recordar el rabo que poseía en mi sueño.

Saku… Sakura… ¡SAKURA-CHAN! – gritó una voz masculina cerca, muy cerca de mi oído, por lo que no pude evitar brincar levemente en mi lugar y taparme con el índice el oído afectado por el tono tan alto utilizado para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

¡Auch! – Miré con cizaña al insolente y me levanté de mi lugar expidiendo un aura oscura mientras mi mirada seguía fulminándolo - ¡NARUTO BAKA! ¡¿Quién TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME DE ESA FORMA?! – al rubio le salió una gota tras la cabeza.

Neee Sakura-chan, y-yo so-lo quería q-que me hi-cieras caso, e-es todo, parecías e-estar en otro mun-do – me respondió temblado, ok, creo que exagere.

Naruto-kun, t-te dije que no le gri-taras – le habló una pelinegra que se encontraba cerquita de nosotros tímidamente.

¿Ves que a veces es mejor que escuches a una mujer y le hagas caso? dentro de poco te dirá 'usa protección' y no la escucharas y ya te imaginarás lo que llegará luego – le reproché aún molesta por la manera en la que llamó mi atención y el miró a la muchacha arrepentido, que se había puesto más roja que un tomate por mi comentario.

Lamento no haberte escuchado, Hinata-chan – le dijo y volteó a verme – y perdóname tu también por gritarte, cerecito, al igual que te prometo que utilizaré protección cuando llegue ese momento – prometió arrodillado con una mano arriba y la otra sobre su pecho, como si estuviera jurándome lealtad o algo así, y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa – ¿oíste Hinata-chan? Así que prepara uno en tu mesita de luz –

La chica se enrojeció más de lo que a estaba, si, tal parece que eso era posible. Le propiné una bofetada a Naruto por su comentario, ¿Qué no vio que incomoda a la chica? Ash ya me lo imagino a los 20, fiestero a más no poder yendo de burdel en burdel o boliche.

¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Naruto Uzumaki! – le grité y Naruto quedó TT-TT

Chi-chicos, porque me-mejor no vamos a la café-teria – habló Hinata dirigiéndose a la puerta y ambos le dimos la razón mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar antes mencionado por la ojiperla.

Mmm ¡El ramen de la cafetería es delicioso! – gritaba maravillado con la comida mi rubio amigo mientras prácticamente se atragantaba con ella y yo lo miraba con cierto asco, es lógico, a ninguna mujer le gustaría comer con un tipo que se come como 10 tazones de ramen de una y que, además, te habla con la boca llena.

Hinata, te admiro, nena – me atreví a elogiarla mientras esta se sonrojaba, sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

Por cierto, Sakura-chan, hay un nuevo compañero – me habló Naruto luego de acabar su quinto tazón de ramen y limpiarse la cara – el profe de Etimología nos lo presentó, se llama Sasuke Uchiha –

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso he escuchado bien? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? No, debo estar soñando… de nuevo. Podría jurar que así se llamaba el 'Gatúbelo' de mi sueño - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Naruto? – le volví a preguntar para confirmar mis sospechas

Sasuke Uchiha, es el hermanito del profe Itachi, es un completo bastardo – respondió pero obviamente no escuche más allá del nombre del muchacho, si, definitivamente así se llamaba el 'Príncipe Neko' de ese estúpido sueño.

Tal vez… tal vez sea solo una coincidencia, pueden haber miles de Sasuke's y cientos de Uchiha's, eso es un hecho, puede que tenga el mismo nombre que el neko que soñé pero tenga una apariencia distinta, totalmente distinta, si, eso…

Mi-mira, Sakura, es aquel d-de allá – lo señaló Hinata. Y ahí estaba él, con la misma cabellera color azabache de lo más oscuro algo desprolija (o tal vez demasiado) pero sin dejar de ser sexy, los mismos ojos ónix con los que me tope en aquella fría habitación de mi dormida imaginación y ese odioso porte arrogante y desinteresado que lo caracterizaba; si, definitivamente era él, esto ya no puede ser coincidencia, porque sería demasiada y eso, en el mundo real, es irreal.

*_No-puede-ser_* - musité

* * *

_**Jeje no fue un 'The End' después de todo ya que con sus alentadores comentarios pidiendo una continuación me inspiraron y he aquí el producto de esa inspiración, algo corta pero, por algo se empieza ¿no?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

*_No-puede-ser_* - musité, no podría ser cierto.

Me levanté de golpe y, literalmente, sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia el, y digo 'literalmente' porque ni yo tenía bien en claro lo que le diría o haría. Mis amigos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez no se esperaban esta reacción mía pero, la verdad es que ni yo tampoco porque, como ya había mencionado anteriormente, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que le diré. Ok, Sakura, solo respira y analiza tus opciones más factibles:

_'¿Sasuke? ¿Tú eres el neko de mi sueño?'_

Mmm no, muy estúpido.

_'¿Eres el Príncipe Neko?'_

Mmm tampoco, muy directo.

_'¡Sasuke! ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu mundo?'_

Definitivamente no, muy retardada.

Suspiré en mis adentros. Bueno, ya sabré que decir cuando lo tenga frente a mí.

Sasuke – llamé su atención y el volteó a verme, ese momento era ahora.

Sakura – musitó, cosa que de cierta forma me sorprendió pero esa sorpresa se agrandó cuando me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia un punto incierto, lo que si es que me llevó fuera de la cafetería y pasamos a los vacíos corredores del instituto, me quejé con un gemido por su fuerte jalada a que me dolió un poco pero él pareció haberlo pasado por alto, claro, a nadie le importa que le pase a esta frentona ¿no? Pfff hasta yo me insulto, definitivamente debo visitar al psiquiatra esta semana -.-

En un momento dado, me soltó y solo siguió caminando pero disminuyendo el ritmo, supuse que quiso seguir al margen de mis pasos normales así es que solo lo imité a su lado. Mi compañero no me miraba, así como tampoco miraba su camino, básicamente miraba sin mirar, tenía la expresión perdida; yo lo miraba de reojo, no podía evitarlo, era tan… extraño y… guapo… no sé, tal vez solo sea la intriga de saber adónde nos dirigimos y el porqué hizo lo que hizo, o sea, el mencionarme y jalarme como si quisiera que estuviéramos solos para darme una noticia de lo más frustrante o buscara reclamarme algo, lo segundo lo deduje por su ceño fruncido que poseía en ese entonces pero ahora ya logró relajar sus fracciones, este chavo es realmente… raro.

Podrías dejar de pensar que soy raro, después de todo tu tampoco eres la chava más normal que digamos – me dijo él. Me quede helada, ¿cómo demonios se enteró de lo que pensaba? ¿Acaso era capaz de leer los pensamientos de la gente? Que grosero, debería de existir una ley que prohíba ese tipo de cosas, es muy molesto y, además, ¿a qué se refirió cuando dijo que yo también era muy rara? Pff definitivamente está seco de modales, no sabe nada sobre cómo tratar a una mujer, hombre debía ser – si leemos mentes, ¿correcto?

Ok – fue lo único que salió de mi boca, no sé porque pero fui incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, después de todo, ni yo estaba segura de cómo debía actuar en ese momento, estaba demasiado confundida.

Él suspiró relajándose más – apresúrate o la odiosa de Xiomi volverá a echarme otro de sus estúpidos sermones, que fastidio – ¿Xiomi?

Subimos unas escaleras, para ser exacta, eran las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, se supone que el acceso a ese lugar del colegio está restringido pero parece que este chavo que no está enterado aún.

Tenemos prohibido entrar allí – dije, me sorprendí de lo segura que soné, creí que mi voz saldría algo extraña tímida siendo que estoy frente a un tipo al que siquiera su nombre conozco y que apareció en uno de mis sueños, y que se está comportando de lo más extraño conmigo, es decir, no siempre te encuentras con un chavo que apareció una noche en uno de tus dormidos pensamientos y que te lleva a un lugar donde prácticamente está prohibido casi por ley escolar. Ok, ahora que lo menciono, me deberé de internar de una vez en un manicomio, adiós a mi vida normal de adolescentes – *_por dios, que dramática u.u_*

Las reglas se hicieron para romperse – me respondió esta vez mirándome con una sonrisa de lado, lo cual me pareció increíblemente sexy. Dios.

Abrió la puerta sin problema alguno y me invitó a que pase yo primero, tal vez si tenga algo de modales después de todo; yo solo entré al lugar y esperé a que él haga lo mismo.

Ya te habías tardado, Uchiha – nos sonrió una chava levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentada. Esta chava tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color rojo pasión, aunque más bien, en mi opinión, era color futcia oscuro; tenía los ojos color verde escarlata, eras muy bonitos, debo admitir, y poseía una anatomía envidiable, curvas por donde la mires, sin llegar a ser exuberante; en conclusión, una chava muy bonita, como pocas, todo lo que yo siempre quise ser – Vaya, cerecito, apenas y me ves y ya consigo ser tu ídola – ¿ah? Agg claro, Sasuke dijo que leían las mentes, que tonto. Me golpeé mentalmente, un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas por la pena e incomodidad del momento, cielos, cualquiera pensaría que soy lesbiana.

Ah – hablé ante su comentario. Ella solo me dedicó otra de sus sonrisas y me indicó el lugar que sobraba a su lado luego de tomar asiento nuevamente, capté la indirecta y rápidamente proseguí a sentarme en el lugar indicado. Sasuke tomó asiento al lado mío de igual manera.

Sakura, si sabes quienes somos ¿verdad? – habló nuevamente la pelinegra. Por supuesto que no lo sé, solo sé que a Sasuke lo vi en sueños, absolutamente nada más… grrr debería dejar de pensar tanto y hablar.

Al así… Sasuke es un… neko ¿no…? –

En efecto – habló el susodicho – al igual que la pesada que tenemos aquí, a quien llaman Xiomi

Muy gracioso, Uchiha – lo fulminó visualmente 'Xiomi' pero luego volteó a mi mucho más relajada y con la expresión con la que me recibió – estas en lo cierto, cerecito - ¿por qué me llama así? – Uchiha es un neko, es más, es el 'Príncipe de los nekos' junto con su hermano Itachi…

O sea, tu novio – la interrumpió Sasuke queriendo molestarla únicamente. Esta respiró profundo.

¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez y dejar de molestarme? Y tu hermano no es mi novio, ya me quisieras de cuñada – le sonrió y él solo bufó frustrado. Siguió hablándome – continúo, yo soy Xiomi Klarson, una insignificante y tú, eres Sakura Haruno, hija de Lionel Haruno, una de las figuras legendarias más valientes, nobles y bondadosas para nuestra nación de 'Nekoland' – noté cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, ¿por qué? – te necesitamos en nuestro mundo

¿A mí? – pregunté confundida, ¿qué iría yo a hacer allá?

Si, a ti, ya lo visitaste una vez y no fue tan malo, admítelo, te terminó gustando – me habló Sasuke y yo lo miré – veras, antes de que tu padre lastimosamente haya… jalado la pata, pidió como último deseo que te buscáramos hasta dar contigo y que deposites tu huella y firma en su tumba, así podrá saber que realmente, al menos, supiste que existía

¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? - ¿Ah?

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo otro cap. más, corto, a sé pero es ara lo que doy considerando que me agarró una rara 'no sé que' en mi piel y estoy de exámenes en la prepa, que fastidio -.-**_

_**Actualizaré cada semana, tal vez así recompense mis cortos capítulos, sorry pero es para lo que su servilleta sirve, ya ven. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? – ¿Ah?

¿Qué? – musité, ¿yo? ¿Volver a ese lugar? Ok, tal vez haya dicho que me agrado de cierto modo aquel lugar pero no tanto como para volver a ir y… bueno, dejar mis huellas digitales. Oigan, no soy estúpida, he visto un montón de series policiales, sé perfectamente lo que pueden hacer con ese grupito de líneas que se tiene en la yema del dedo.

Oh vamos, Sakura, solo debes ir a sellar el 'kurusu tabla' y luego podrás regresar, ni siquiera te demorarás 1 hora – intentó convencerme Sasuke.

Ok – respondí casi mecánicamente aún analizando mi situación. Ok, es oficial, mi cabeza se ha convertido en la habitación de mi hermano, un completo y total caos.

¡Bien! ¡Verás que no te arrepentirás, querrás quedarte allí y ya no más salir…! – me hablaba Xiomi pero, en eso, la interrumpí, estaba completamente equivocada.

N…no, Sasuke dijo que… solo 1 hora – le dije algo exaltada pero tímidamente a la vez mirándola y puedo jurar que un pequeño brillo en sus ojos se apagaba al mismo tiempo que se borraba la sonrisa que anteriormente se encontraba dibujada en su rostro.

¿Qué? – musitó la pelinegra, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estaba desilusionada? Pues eso me pareció, se oía como si le hubiera roto el corazón con solo esas palabras… no sé… ¡Qué bah! Soy una exagerada.

Xiomi, tranquila, si Sakura así lo quiere, así será ¿vale? – le habló Sasuke y ella agachó la cabeza, ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Si, supongo que así debe ser – se levantó y volteó dándonos a Sasuke y a mí la espalda. Sacó algo de su bolsillo un pequeño sello y lo lanzó hacia el frente, escuché un casi inaudible 'Neko Uchiha' y luego vi abrirse algo así como un hoyo negro, eso fue raro – andando – la oí decir fría y secamente, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué cambió su vivaz y alegre actitud por esta fría y apagada? Pero quien entiende a estos seres de rabo largo.

Vamos, Sakura – me dijo Sasuke para luego tomarme de la mano, pude sentir una rara corriente recorrer todo mi brazo y un leve ardor en mis pómulos, fue algo sumamente raro, jamás había sentido algo igual.

Atravesamos el 'Triángulo de las Bermudas' (nombre por el cual bauticé a esa cosa) y llegamos al interior de un castillo, si, es el mismo lugar en el cual desperté la noche anterior. Podría observan un montón de 'Gatúbelos' de aquí para allá; con el debido respeto… ¡Pero qué desastre! Cualquiera que entre aquí, pensará que el lugar fue atacado por Osama Bin Landen.

Un muchacho alto, pelinegro de ojos oscuros y bastante guapo, idéntico a Sasuke a excepción del largor de su cabello y las notables ojeras que este poseía, se acercó a nosotros, vaya, de veras que es igual a Sasuke, debe ser algún familiar.

¡Sasuke, Xiomi! Qué bueno que han llegado – nos sonrió, tiene linda sonrisa y junto con el movimiento que hizo con sus orejas y rabo lo hizo ver adorable.

Si, aquí esta heredera de Haruno – habló secamente Xiomi para luego retirarse, lo cual me pareció raro, su semblante cambió radicalmente desde lo hablado en la azotea, ¿Qué fue lo que dije de malo? ¿Acaso lo de querer regresar pronto?

Tranquila, Sakura, no es nada de eso, ya se le pasará – me dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndome. ¡Mierda! Siempre olvido ese pequeño detalle de que pueden leer mentes.

Oye… ¿podrías dejar de… hacer eso? Si no me veré obligada a denunciarte por invasión a la privacidad – le dije ya algo fastidiada pero aún con mi tono tímido característico. Sasuke me miró abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus ojos, supongo que mi reciente reclamo lo sorprendió; también escuché una pequeña risa proveniente del otro chavo que coleta que tenía enfrente pero rápidamente cambió a ser una carcajada.

El cerecito tiene razón, Sasuke, deja de hacer eso – le dijo y el susodicho hizo una mueca.

¿Y cómo es que a Xiomi no le reclamas nada? Ella también hace lo mismo casi siempre, y no por necesidad, sino más bien por diversión – intentó hacer perder al pelinegro pero éste, en vez de frustrase, ensanchó más su sonrisa, lo cual me desconcertó un poco y, por lo visto, a Sasuke también.

Pues porque ella es tu futura cuñada, hermanito, estoy seguro de que aceptara cuando se lo pida y, mientras eso aún no pase, no puede recriminarle nada, además de que jamás lo ha hecho conmigo – le habló mientras con su dedo índice le daba un toquecito en la frente. Sasuke frunció el ceño para luego sonreír malévolamente, juro que hasta a mi me dio algo de miedo observarlo.

¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso? – el neko mayor cambió radicalmente su semblante divertido por uno de desconcierto y desilusión, pero con un toque tierno, veo que es único de él, es lindo. Pude ver como Sasuke de repente borró su sonrisa pero preservo su ceño fruncido y me miró fijamente a los ojos, me sorprendí un poco, por lo que abrí un poco más mis ojos y no hablé – ¡Hey! Itachi no es lindo – gruñó. ¿Itachi?

¿Celoso, hermano? – sonrió nuevamente 'Itachi', vaya, de qué manera me entero de su nombre. Se acercó a mí y Sasuke masculló algo por lo bajo, lo cual me fue imposible descifrar – Bienvenida, Sakura. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy el hermano mayor de este tonto – señaló a Sasuke – Me alegra que estés aquí – me sonrió.

Bueno, tal vez no fue tan malo volver.

* * *

_**Buenas mis querido lectores, quiero agradecerles los comentarios que me han estado dejando, a la vez que me disculpo por la demora pero, verán, los exámenes finales de matemática son todo un dolor de cabeza y roban gran parte de tu tiempo y pos… ese fue mi caso.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, tal vez no fue tan malo volver.

¡Momento! Yo conozco a este chavo… capturé su imagen en mi cabeza y luego, con mi imaginación, le quite las orejas y el rabo, le solté la coleta y le coloqué unos anteojos estilo 'intelectual sexy'… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – ¿Profe Itachi?

Jeje si, wow, creí que jamás me reconocerías – me sonrió… ¡¿WTF?!

Ah… usted es un… un – le intentaba decir pero de la sorpresa no lograba encontrar la palabra que necesitaba, por lo cual hice señas con mis manos sobre mi cabeza simulando unas orejas y luego un rabo en mi parte trasera.

¿Un Neko? Sipi… Itachi Uchiha, 1° príncipe neko y futuro heredero al trono ANTES del pendejo este – se burló de Sasuke, tomó mi mano y besó su dorso, me sonrojé instantáneamente – ¿cómo anda mi alumna predilecta?

No pude contestar, abrí la boca un poco intentando hablar pero nada salió de mi, estaba impactada, no podía creer que el profesor más sexy de la prepa sea una de estas… cosas, simplemente no.

Sorprendida ¿qué no ves? – respondió por mí, Sasuke, no muy contento.

Estoy hablando con la dueña del ganado, no con el buey – le dijo burlón nuevamente mi profesor… Dios, llamarlo así ya hasta me parece extraño.

Suficiente – musitó muy molesto tomando del cuello de la camisa a su hermano y apunto de golpearlo.

¡Detente! – me entrometí entre ellos, oigan, no quiero que se agarren a trompadas frente mío, es… desagradable. Ellos me miraron y luego Sasuke soltó a su hermano mayor.

Gracias, hermanito, yo sabía que había un dejo de bondad en ese tempano de hielo que, se supone, es tu corazón – volvió a burlarse, ¿qué no se cansa?

¡Cállate! Fue solo porque Sakura me lo pidió – casi fue un susurro pero ambos pudimos escucharlo perfectamente. ¿Porque yo se lo pedí? Wow, no creí que me haría caso, es decir, no mando por sobre él ¿o sí?

Bueno… ¿Dónde está la tumba de… mi 'papá'? tengo… un examen en dos horas – dije tímidamente a Sasuke y pude jurar que Itachi habría más los ojos sorprendido.

¿No… piensas quedarte? – me preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz… Los 'Gatúbelos' son raros.

N…no – respondí.

Itachi agachó la cabeza y parecía meditar acerca de algo, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de impresión.

Así que por eso está así – musitó, apenas pude escuchar y realmente me intrigó.

¿Qué? – me animé a preguntar, quería saber a qué se refería, no creo que sea un crimen.

¿Eh?... no, nada – me respondió volviendo de sus pensamientos, miró a su hermano – Sasuke, lleva a Sakura al santuario para que haga lo que deba hacer, luego reúnete con nosotros en la fuente ¿vale? Iré a ver a Xiomi – dicho esto, Sasuke asintió con comprensión y 'mi profesor' se retiró rápidamente.

¿A Xiomi? ¿Acaso le pasa algo? – le pregunté a Sasuke quien miraba a su hermano alejarse, lo oí suspirar para luego voltear hacia mí mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en los pómulos, esos hermosos ojos ónix me hacían sentir… como en mi cielo personal. ¡Rayos! Debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas, seguro está leyendo mi mente.

De repente, sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla, ¡era él! Acariciaba cuidadosamente mi mejilla con su mano y paró en mi barbilla, me quedé estática, no podía ni moverme, las piernas no me respondían, sentía un rarísimo cosquilleo en mi estómago, tal vez tenga que ir al doctor a desparasitarme, hace ya años que no lo hago, oigan, el consumo en exceso de café y chocolates durante los exámenes de la prepa puede traer consecuencias como esas.

Vi como Sasuke relajaba por completo su ceño, era como si algo lo entristeciera, no sé… de pronto, un beso, si, mi neko de ensueño depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente. Abrí mucho más mis ojos de la sorpresa, ¿quién lo diría? Realmente no esperaba eso, lo cual provocó que me ponga aún más roja que lo que ya estaba (si acaso era eso posible). Se alejó de mi y empezó a caminar, yo me quedé hay, paralizada.

¿Qué no piensas venir? El 'kurusu tabla' de tu padre te espera – me dijo, en ese momento decidí seguirlo, será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez pero antes quiero averiguar lo que ocurre con la tal Xiomi, su comportamiento es demasiado raro e inentendible que, aunque ni siquiera la conozco bien, algo me dice que no es normal en ella y de algún modo me afecta a mí también y esa sensación es inquietante.

Aunque, debo admitir, que no es tan inquietante como lo que sentí hace un rato hacia el también extrañísimo acto de Sasuke, y yo que creí que era uno de esos chavos que son un cubo de hielo, ya saben, del tipo mega antisocial y distante, ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo? Ni idea, quisiera preguntárselo pero me sentiría estúpida… ¡bah! Que mas da, después de todo… él tuvo mucha confianza para hacer lo que hizo ¿no? Bueno, ¿Por qué yo no?

Sasuke – lo llamé y él detuvo su andar – ¿Qué fue eso? – no me respondió.

Y bueh, ¿qué más podría esperar de él?

* * *

_**Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores que se toman la molestia de pasar por mi humilde fic, me gustaría agradecerles por todos sus reviews que, de veras, son mi motivo de inspiración y que… me gustarían que pasen por el pequeño fic de un cap. que alcé el día de ayer, me encantaría saber que piensan acerca de que haga fics de ese tipo… ya saben, basadas en canciones y así poder hacer más… pos claro, si son de su agrado.**_

_**Sin más me despido, espero que os haya agradado el cap.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	6. Chapter 6

Y bueh, ¿qué más podría esperar de él?

¿Qué fue qué? – preguntó indiferente, vaya, después de todo si pensaba hablarme, pero veo que quiere evadir el tema, estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente a que me refiero.

Sasuke, no te hagas ¿vale? – le respondí con el ceño levemente fruncido, odio ese lado suyo a pesar de que prácticamente no sé nada sobre él.

Un impulso, nada más – respondió finalmente a mi pregunta aún sin mirarme y con ese característico indiferente tono suyo, no sé porque un dejo de decepción se instaló en mi corazón junto con maletas y todo, sentí muy feo, debo admitir que hasta me dolió el pecho como si fuera que una roca se posaba sobre él, mi expresión cambió a una de desilusión por lo que agaché la cabeza. Sentí como volteó a mirarme de reojo ya que no quería mirarlo, escuché como suspiraba – andando – me dijo para luego seguir caminando que no tuve de otra más que seguirlo. Era oficial, me quería ir cuanto antes.

Llegamos hacia un tipo de mini-castillo, ya saben, como ese en donde la princesa esa que el bigotón de _**Mario Bross**_ salva estaba 'atrapada'… más bien yo creo que nada más ya estaba ahí por mero gusto de que 'Mario' la salvara incontables veces, ¿qué más le da de pensar a cualquiera? Pues eso, nada más, ya le anda de arrastrada a su salvador, que estúpido.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del lugarcito ese y ambos entramos, llegamos hasta una tumba que era de oro blanco puro, tenía pequeños gráficos de ramas con hermosas hojas verdes rellenadas con esmeraldas y, en el centro de la tumba, una enorme flor de cerezo. Lo miré con leve impresión mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia la tumba, Sasuke se quedó allí observándome. Cuando quedé frente a ella, un aire de nostalgia inundó mis pulmones mientras respiraba el dulce perfume de cerezos idéntico al mío, no me cabe duda que el hombre que se encuentra ahí dentro realmente tuvo que ver conmigo, puedo sentirlo.

Pasé mi mano alrededor de la tumba mientras pasaba a un costado lentamente, se me hacía tan familiar y sentía una gran nostalgia, unas ganas de tener frente mío a ese ser que allí se encontraba y verlo, conocerlo, abrazarlo y recuperar el tiempo que perdí por no estar con mi _**papá**_.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, de veras que me sentía fatal, el saber que mi progenitor estaba muerto y ni siquiera pude conocerlo apuñaló mi corazón. Pasé también mi mano por el tablero, _**Lionel Haruno**_ decía allí, no pude más. Un sollozo salió de mi boca y más lágrimas le hicieron compañía, con la otra mano tapé mi boca para evitar que más sollozos o uno que otro hipeo salga.

Mientras me empeñaba en llorar en silencio, sentí el calor de una mano posándose en mi hombro, luego otra en mi otro hombro y me volteaba. Allí estaba él, Sasuke, mirándome con esos tan profundos pozos negros que tiene por ojos, tan hermosos; su expresión se veía preocupada y algo triste, aunque no lo demuestre tan bien. Yo seguía llorando y agaché mi cabeza por vergüenza a que me viera como me veía, _**débil**_, _**frágil**_, _**vulnerable**_.

Sentí como me tomaba de la barbilla, la levantaba y me hipnotizaba con esos ojos… esos ojos que son mi nueva droga, ok, lo admito, creo que este chavo me gusta… me encanta… y que me 'lea', ya no importa, ahorita solo puedo pensar en mi papá. Dios, me siento horrible.

Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon de forma tierna y, a la vez, protectora, no puedo negar que eso me sorprendió a lo grande… que digo a lo grande, ¡a lo enorme! Pues con la actitud que tiene pues…

¿Podrías dejar de tildarme de frívolo y amargado y creer que solo quiero ser tierno? – me dijo, dios, que vergüenza…

Me aferré a él con fuerza y me desahogue, no sé porqué pero estar así me da un confort único, me siento tranquila, relajada, _**protegida**_. Cuando por fin me calmé, me alejé de él y fui directo hasta el tablero, más abajo había un pequeño escrito.

_**'Sakura Haruno, su sello va aquí, su padre estará feliz'**_

_**Atte: habitantes de Nekoland **_

Sakura – me habló Sasuke pero lo ignoré, me quiero ir de aquí o terminaré enamorándome de él, siempre me pasa lo mismo con un chavo que se porta bien conmigo (a excepción de Naruto, claro está)

Acerqué mi mano, la cual se convirtió en una pata de gato, eso me asustó pero traté de convencerme mentalmente de que todo acabaría en cuanto selle esa cosa y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al menos, eso espero.

* * *

_**Aquí os dejo otro corto cap. más de ¿Miau?**_

_**Espero y os haya gustado**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de veras**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Al menos, eso espero.

Sellé por fin el tablero. Cuando alejé mi mano (o pata) y esta regresó a la normalidad, el tablero empezó a expedir un radiante brillo sellando para siempre mi 'huella' al objeto y que nadie pudiera borrar.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la salida cabizbaja, no quería ver a nadie, lo único que quería era ir junto al prof… junto a Itachi para que me llevase nuevamente a mi hogar, pero el maldito de Sasuke me tuvo que sujetar del brazo y hacerme volver junto a él… ¡grrr, estúpido! ¿Qué no entiendes que me quiero ir?

Yo aún tenía unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de mis orbes pero eso no impidió que frunciera el ceño, me miró con tristeza, supongo que 'leyó' lo que pensé, ¡pues me alegro! Para que me deje en paz y me pueda olvidarme de todo, quiero volver a ser normal…

Nunca lo fuiste – me susurró al oído, ¿en qué momento se me acercó tanto?... me sonrojé instantáneamente, el muy méndigo leía solo lo que le convenía.

Aléjate – le dije o, más bien, ordené en susurro intentando separarlo de mí, no lo quería cerca, por alguna u otra razón empezaba a sentir algo por él y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

No – respondió decidido, rodeándome con sus brazos, atrapándome en un abrazo, uno muy cálido. Intenté zafarme pero ni yo sabía si realmente quería separarme de él, por lo que me rendí y me deje llevar – no quiero que te vayas – murmuró… ¿Qué?

¿Q…Qué? – pregunté murmurando muy sorprendida, ¿Sasuke Uchiha quería que me quedara? Wow…

Que no quiero que te vayas… Sakura, eres más importante para mí de lo que piensas – me dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos totalmente serio… y yo pos… pos nada, no sabía ni qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar y… y… ¡agh, mierda! ¿Y ahora que hago, Kami? ó_ò – yo sé lo que tienes que hacer, solo quédate… por favor – me habló una vez más.

N…no, yo… yo no puedo – intentaba decirle algo pero esos ojos impedían que hablase. En ese momento, interrumpió mis balbuceos.

No, si puedes… esta es tu casa, Sakura, es el lugar que te vio nacer, tu eres una de nosotros – pero que mier…

¡No! – Me exalté, está totalmente equivocado – no porque mi padre es… 'así', yo también lo sea.

Tu misma te viste al espejo la primera vez que viniste ¿recuerdas? Tenias rabo y orejas – me intentó entrar en razón, pero lo único que consiguió es que me zafe de su agarre.

¡Eso fue solo un maldito sueño! – le dije una vez separada de él muy molesta – carajo, Sasuke, yo no soy un moustro…

No somos moustros, somos nekos – me corrigió frunciendo el ceño.

Nekos, moustros, gatúbelos, mutantes, fenómenos… ¡ES lo mismo! Pero yo no soy una ¿me oíste, Uchiha? – dicho esto volteé y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás , no quería verlo y, por suerte, tampoco me siguió, espero que con lo que le dije le haya quedado clarito esto de que no quiero estar aquí y que no soy una mezcla de gato y humano, no, yo soy humana, únicamente humana, nada más, no soy una de estos subnormales de rabo largo y orejas puntiagudas, hocico pequeño y graciosos bigotes, no, yo soy Sakura Haruno, un ser humano como cualquier otro de mi mundo.

Pero es que no quiero que se vaya, Itachi, no quiero – paré en seco mi andar, ¿Qué no era esa acaso la voz de Xiomi? Seguí los sollozos y la vi sentada en una banca frente a una fuente junto con Itachi, estaba transformada en neko y lloraba, Itachi la abrazaba por los hombros tratando de consolarla mientras la miraba tristemente. Me escondí tras un pilar para hacerle de espía… o periodista de farándula, como quieran llamarle a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Ya, tranquila, Xiomi, sabes que no podemos obligarla a nada, no podemos hacerla actuar en contra de su voluntad, va en contra de las leyes de nuestra naturaleza en primera – esta vez fue Itachi – tu más que nadie defendías nuestros principios.

Si pero… pero la quiero y esta pudo ser nuestra oportunidad de estar nuevamente juntas – aún se lamentaba Xiomi, ¿juntas? Debe estar hablando de su novi… ¡novia! ¡¿Xiomi es lesbiana?! O_O

Xiomi se que la quieres mucho y que te ilusionaste con todo esto pero… Sakura no quiere quedarse y no la podemos obligar, ya te lo dije – le dijo suavemente Itachi, ¿Osea que era de mi de quien hablaban? ¿Xiomi está enamorada de mi o qué onda? Esto se está volviendo traumante, me siento como _**Lady Gaga **_en _**Paparazzi**_ o _**Britney Spears **_cuando _**Nicki Minaj **_le pidió un beso o.o

Yo… escúchame bien, Uchiha – Xiomi se paró de la banqueta secándose las lágrimas y frunciendo el ceño – haré hasta lo imposible por que Sakura y yo volvamos a estar juntas – ¡OMG!

*_¡Carajo!_* - pensé.

Esto no me puede estar pasando.

* * *

_**Buenas, buenas mis queridos lectores, he aquí yo trayéndoles otro capítulo más de ¿Miau?, muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza pero es que, sinceramente, estuve corta de tiempo toda la semana pasada y ya no pude subir el cap. hasta hoy.**_

_**Para los que no tienen bien en claro aún el fic les digo, no se dejen hacer por este capítulo, las aclaraciones vienen en la siguiente edición, espero no estar confundiéndolos más.**_

_**Espero y os haya gustado.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Esto no me puede estar pasando.

¿Qué cosa? – salí de mi escondite sorprendiéndolos, lo digo por la cara que pusieron al verme, Xiomi abrió por completo sus ojos viéndome.

Sakura – musitó mi nombre, ya hasta lo oí raro.

¿Cómo que juntas, Xiomi? – le pregunté, estaba muy confundida; Xiomi se acercó a mí a pasos rápidos.

Yo… puedo explicártelo, cerecito – me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas, instintivamente me sonrojé y me solté de su agarre, si mis sospechas estaban acertadas, debía alejarme los más posible - ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Xiomi confundida, ¡Ja! ¿Y aún lo pregunta? No porque ella sea de… ese bando, yo también lo sea, no, para nada.

¿Acaso te gusto? – le pregunte de golpe y sin rodeos, sus ojos por poco y se desorbitan tras escuchar mi pregunta y se alejó un paso de mi con cara de espanto, la cara de Itachi tampoco se quedaba atrás, estaba peor que la de Xiomi, me volví a sonrojar pero esta vez más levemente y ya no por lo de antes, sino por vergüenza, aunque, básicamente, en ese momento no la sintiese.

¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Por supuesto que no, mente morbosa! Yo no me estaba refiriendo a ese tipo de 'juntas' – se explicó completamente asqueada, suspiré de alivio, que bueno que estaba equivocada; una carcajada resonó en todo el lugar, fue Itachi, quien luego de secarse unas lágrimas provocadas por la risa se acercó a nosotras.

Si serás bobita, cerecito – se burló, le hice un puchero para que estuviera enterado de que no me gustó su comentario.

Sakura, a mi me gustan los hombres, ¿vale? No lo vuelvas a dudar – me habló nuevamente Xiomi, yo asentí levemente.

Pero que esperaban que piense siendo que decías… tantas cosas sobre… ajhdhkljdhlkhd – les dije y ambos enarcaron una ceja, supongo que por la última palabra que salió de mis labios (si es que a eso se le puede llamar palabra, claro) – ok, ok, si no te referías a… 'eso' – a ambas nos recorrió un escalofrío – entonces ¿A qué te referías? – le pregunté y su expresión cambió a una que denotaba tristeza.

La cosa es, Sakura, que Xiomi y tú… – me respondía Itachi pero su pelirroja amiga lo interrumpió.

Tú y yo somos hermanas – finalizó ésta y quedé O_O

¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida, eso no podía ser verdad.

Así es, cerecito, Xiomi también es hija de Lionel Haruno – me explicó mejor Itachi. No podía creer, esto no podía ser, no quería tener un lazo más con este mundo, lo único que quería era irme de aquí y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, TODO.

Sakura – me sacó de mis pensamientos Xiomi y la miré – por favor, quédate, podremos volver a ser una familia… por favor – me sonrió con esperanza, pues qué lástima.

No – respondí con seguridad y determinación frunciendo el ceño – yo ya tengo una familia, tengo a mi mamá, a mi papá y a mi hermano en MI mundo esperándome, esa es la UNICA familia que necesito – seguí y a Xiomi se le volvieron a aguar los ojos, no quería ser cruel pero, de otro modo, no entendían – mi decisión ya está tomada; Itachi- lo llamé y este me prestó atención pero pude divisar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos al ver la expresión de Xiomi – por favor, llévame a casa.

No, Itachi – Xiomi lo tomó del brazo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que avance hacia mí – por favor – musitó.

Xiomi, es su decisión – intentó explicarle éste pero solo logró que más lágrimas cayeran de sus orbes, debo admitir que hasta me daba pena verla de ese modo y puedo jurar que en ese momento algo oprimió mi corazón – tranquila – besó su frente – lamento que no haya sido como te lo imaginaste.

Xiomi lo soltó y me miró, eso me hizo sentir peor pero no me echaría para tras, eso era lo que yo quería y no me harían cambiar de opinión.

¡Sakura! – escuché que me llamaban por detrás, volteé y lo vi a él, no, otra vez él no; Sasuke se acercaba corriendo, volteé nuevamente, no quería verlo pero, al rato, sentí como me abrazaban por detrás, esto me sorprendió bastante y veo que no solo a mi, sino también a mis dos acompañantes – no te vayas, te lo suplico – me susurró al oído, no cabía en mi sorpresa.

Sasuke – le habló Itachi algo preocupado.

Itachi, por favor, déjame hablar – lo interrumpió éste – Sakura, escúchame ¿quieres?

No, Sasuke, ya he oído suficiente – le respondí zafándome del abrazo y voltear a mirarlo, sus ojos se habían opacado y habían perdido el brillo, ¿qué demonios le está pasando? ¿Dónde quedó ese Sasuke indiferente y totalmente autosuficiente? Ok, no era taaaaanto así pero por ahí va la cosa – con todo este teatrito que forman no hacen más que hacerme sentir pena pero no me harán echarme para atrás ¿me oyeron? – Sentencié – Itachi – lo llamé y él comprendió.

El uchiha sacó de su bolsillo derecho un pequeño sello y lo lanzó hacia el frente, allí se abrió el mismo _**Triángulo de las bermudas**_, ¿lo recuerdan? Yo sí, ¡Ja! Ya lo había extrañado… Nah, mentira, odio esa cosa. Itachi me pasó la mano y yo la acepté mientras nos acercábamos a… esa cosa.

¿Segura? – me preguntó, ¡pero claro que sí!

Completamente – respondí y nos adentramos al _**agujero negro**_, lo último que vi fue a Xiomi llorar y abrazar a Sasuke y éste corresponderle en señal de consuelo mientras no apartó su vista de mí hasta que desaparecí del mapa gatúbelo.

Ahora todo estará mejor. Lo sé.

* * *

_**Hola, hola mis lectores, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, veo que algunos si se dejaron hacer por el capítulo anterior pero espero haber aclarado ese insignificante punto con este cap.**_

_**Ahora la única duda es el porqué del comportamiento de Sasuke y el 'borrón y cuenta nueva' de Sakura, más adelante enterar varios puntos más, estén atentos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero seguir recibiendo ya que son mi fuente principal de inspiración.**_

_**¿?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ahora todo estará mejor. Lo sé.

Al fin llegamos a mi mundo nuevamente pero, esta vez, Itachi me dejó en mi habitación ya que, según el reloj, ya eran las 3:15 p.m., hora en la que uno se retira de la prepa. Wow, ¿soy solo yo o el tiempo paso muy rápido? Sí, creo que solo fui yo.

Sakura – me llamó Itachi cuando salimos de… 'la cosa negra', pfff, ya me da flojera llamarlo por el apodo que le puse. Lo miré expectante – ¿Estás segura de esto?

Por supuesto, Itachi – le respondí con decisión, a él también debería quedarle en claro mi posición y realmente había creído que así fue con todo lo que vio y escuchó cuando aún estábamos con Sasuke y Xiomi. Tal parece que no fue así.

Está bien, es tu decisión y debe ser respetada… –

Así es – lo interrumpí, si le voy a dejar las cosas en claro, debo hacerlo bien, no se les ocurra la idea de que con frasecitas de sarcásticas y de doble sentido triste me convencerían, ya estaba en mi mundo… y no volvería a salir de allí.

Bien – dijo resignado luego de haber soltado un suspiro – solo te advierto una cosa, cerecito – lo miré interrogante, ¿qué me querría advertir? – Mi hermano no dejará de buscarte – me aclaró. Carajo, tenía razón.

No lo creo, Itachi – le dije con seguridad, hasta yo me sorprendí de mi habilidad de mantener ese tono siendo que obviamente estaba mintiendo… pero también estaba rezando mentalmente con que mis palabras se volvieran reales y que se cumplieran mis deseos – creo haberle dejado muy en claro mi posición, no creo que se atreva a tal cosa, se lo deje más que claro y… la verdad es que… – ok, estaba perdiendo mi seguridad, ufff soy patética – la verdad es que eso espero – juro que soné sumamente estúpida, terminé con voz de niña y… eso… fue… ahfjhhfnlckc :$

Aja y por eso, como su hermano que soy, te comento que eso nunca sucederá – me dijo mi pelinegro acompañante, yo lo miré con preocupación, preocupación por mi bienestar mental y sentimental – Sakura… lo traes mal, de veras, esta embobado, ni por Ino quedó así y eso que esa muchacha es la Pamela Anderson de Nekoland, es preciosa – él tenía razón, esa rubia, además de ser súper amable, cálida y sociable, es una Miss Universo, ¿acaso puedo yo compararme con eso? no, obviamente no puedo ser el caso, soy una tabla.

Itachi dijo que Sasuke está embobado por mi y, ciertamente, yo también, no lo puedo evitar, simplemente no, es… es… (Como dije anteriormente) ahfhjdirjbfk y este… ESTE es exactamente el sonido que hace mi estómago al tenerlo cerca, un zoológico con mamut prehistórico incluido pasa por allí, mis mejillas inconscientemente se encienden con el solo hecho de oír su neutra y sexy voz, mis ojos brillan al encontrarse con los suyos y, simplemente, es mágico.

¡Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo! Grrr ¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Maldito sea el sueño que viví! ¡Maldita sea la hora que te vi! ¡Y malditas sean tus palabras! ¡Esas que pronunciaste cuando estábamos dentro de esa imitación de castillito tipo _**Mario Bross**_! ¡Esas fueron las encargadas de que comiences significar algo para mí! ¡Grrr estúpido playboy! _

Pasé mi manos por mis hebras, mierda, estos pensamientos estaban jodiendome.

¿Sabes qué? Me vale un bledo lo que haga tu hermano de ahora en adelante, no me interesa – espeté con cierto fastidio por estar completamente segura de que no era así, dios, soy un desastre – así es que POR FAVOR me haces el favor de dejar de hablar de él porque ya no quiero saber NADA – sentencié con completa seguridad, si iba a quitármelo de la cabeza el primer paso era convencerme a mi misma de querer hacerlo. Fue algo muy fugaz, no será difícil de superar, además, ni que me haya enamorado.

Ok, como tú digas – dijo Itachi para luego volver a abrir el portal – nos vemos en el colegio, Sakura – se despidió para luego partir, ¡ja! Ya había olvidado el insignificante detalle de que es mi profesor de ciencias -.-

Muy bien, hora de restablecer mi vida… wow, eso sonó dramático… como sea, salí de mi habitación y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Por el camino me topé con mi hermano, Sasori, subiendo a mi habitación.

¡Hey, hermanita! ¿Qué pasó, te fuiste de pinta? No te vi entrar por la puerta – imbécil, siempre debe de encontrar algo que este mal en lo que hago.

Pues porque entre por la puerta trasera, menso – le saqué la lengua en sentido de obviedad.

¿Y cómo lo hiciste si está trabada con llave, mensa? – me devolvió el gesto. Mierda…

Tengo una copia de las llaves – respondí atropelladamente, no me dejaría vencer, nadie debía saber lo que ocurrió, nadie… y menos él.

Me miró interrogante para luego embozar una gran sonrisa que destilaba absoluta arrogancia mientras arqueaba una ceja, grrr ODIO cuando hace eso.

No recuerdo que mamá te haya dado una – ¡GRRR LO ODIOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDE, SIMPLEMENTE, DEJARME EN PAZ Y DEJAR DE CHINGARME?! ò_ó

Yo… YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES, ni que fueras mi padre – le dije sumamente molesta.

Ya, tranquila, bájale a la calentura, hermanita – me sonrió – bye – me guiñó el ojo para luego retomar su camino con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su perfecto rostro, si, ¡PERFECTO PARA UTILIZAR COMO BOLSA DE BOXEO! ¡GRRR ES UN METICHE!

*_Ya, Sakura, tranquilízate y respira_* - me dije a mi misma respirando, inhalando y exhalando - *_Cielos, acabas de dejar Nekoland y ya te hace falta un Sasuke-kun_* - se interpuso mi subconsciencia sumamente pícara entre mi tranquilidad y yo - *_Sshh ¡ya!_*

Ese fue mi último comentario 'mental' hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre.

Sakura, hija, no te escuché llegar – me dijo dulcemente.

Aja, si, es que no quería hacer mucho ruido ya que vi a Sasori estudiar por primera vez – mentí y me burlé de mi hermano al mismo tiempo. Lindo ¿no?

Oh, qué bueno – sonrió orgullosa de su 'pequeño', jajaja si tan solo supiera que no era cierto… pero mejor le dejo con la ilusión, amo verla feliz, aunque sea por estupideces – ¿me ayudas con la merienda?

Claro, ma' – sonreí.

Si, este era mi mundo, el único y eso NADIE lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

_**Hola, hola mis adorados lectores que me hacen sumamente feliz con el simple hecho de asomarse a mis fics :)**_

_**En primera, mil gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, de veras, ustedes son mi fuente principal de inspiración así es que… nada, espero que os haya agradado el cap. que les dejo con mushísimo cariño.**_

_**(Sorry a todos los que asusté con lo de Xiomi y x la demora también, de paso; ya me habían regañado por ello ^^**_**U**_**)**_

_**Los quiero, suerte y cuídense.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Si, este era mi mundo, el único y eso NADIE lo iba a cambiar.

Dios, es increíble como había extrañado mi sencilla casa, mi descuidada calle, mis escandalosos vecinos, los ruidosos perros de mis escandalosos vecinos…

PERO, más que nada, había extrañado mi reclusorio; si, un día nuevo llegó y me encuentro alistándome para ir a la prepa, hoy me esmeré más en mi atuendo, también me puse algo de maquillaje nube color gris claro y un labial color rosa pálido (suuuuper pálido, más que mi piel), Hinata me decía que me quedaba genial por lo que opté por ese estilo y lo combiné con una camisa mangas cortas estrecha en la parte de la cintura color blanco con detalles ñanduti, unos shorts cortos de poliéster color gris oscuro y mis usuales converses negros, mi cabello lo deje suelto pero me lo planche para que quedara bien liso. No es por presumir pero me veo hermosa, creo que ya es hora de salir del anonimato escolar.

Bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Supongo que, después de todo, ese viaje al _**'país natal de Gatúbela' **_ sirvió de algo, realmente me encuentro con ánimos renovados y con intenciones de que me conozcan. No más a la 'aburrida' Sakura Haruno, ahora soy la 'nueva' Sakura y si a alguien le pica, que se arrasque, me vale.

Cuando ingresé a la cocina, mi madre volteó a mirarme sorprendiéndose con lo que veía, osea, mi look de hoy, y yo le dediqué una dulce sonrisa, soy buena con eso.

Oh, nena, te ves hermosa – me alagó al tiempo que me abrasaba, yo le correspondí.

Gracias, ma' – le respondí con alegría de que le gustara, pues no me cambiaría – he decidido que debo dejarme ver, me gustaría ser alguien visible y obtener nuevas amistades.

Me parece genial, hija, y estoy segura de que vas a lograrlo más rápido de lo que crees – me dedicó una maternal sonrisa de apoyo y me encanto, verdaderamente adoro a mi madre. Me sirvió el desayuno y me senté en la mesa a devorarlo. Al rato bajó Sasori sentándose frente mío y me miró con una sonrisa acompañada de una ceja enarcada, era una expresión confundida pero, a la vez, confundida. Dios, ¿cómo hace eso?

Hey, ma', ¿y Sakura? – le preguntó a nuestra madre. ¿Qué?

Sasori, por favor, esta frente tuyo, hijo, no la molestes – le respondió mi madre, ¿qué más tenía para decir el estúpido ahora?

No, esta chava no puede ser ella – ¿qué mierda quería decir con eso? – se ve demasiado linda y… sexy como para ser mi fea hermana – sonrió.

Me atragante con un mi café por culpa de su comentario y mamá lo miró con los ojos en blanco (O_O), no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, digo, él siempre es súper chafa y cepillero cuando quiere pero no puedo creer que haya dicho eso frente a nuestra madre, es decir, ¿qué iba a pensar?

¡Sasori! – le gritó mi madre molesta mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Esa es mi madre!

¡Auch! – se quejó como un crío mientras yo me reía.

Eso te pasa, tonto – me burlé y él frunció el ceño para luego empezar a desayunar.

Terminamos y sonó mi teléfono, contesté.

_**¿Bueno? –**_

_**Sakura-chan, ¿ya estas lista? –**_

_**Naruto, si, ya estoy, ¿por? –**_

_**Pasaré por ti en mi nueva nave jeje –**_

_**¿A poco tienes auto? :D –**_

_**Sip… en 5 min. estoy ahí ¿oíste? –**_

_**Aquí te espero – **_sonreí.

_**Chao – **_colgó.

Wow, que padre, ¡Naruto tiene nuevo auto! Esto será asombroso.

¿Nos vamos, Miss Universo? Yo te llevo hoy – me dijo Sasori. Jaja ni que estuviera loca.

No, ¿Cómo la ves? Naruto tiene nuevo auto, me voy con él – sonreí con autosuficiencia y mi hermano volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Como quieras – dijo molesto para luego salir azotando la puerta, creo que le dolió el hecho de preferir a un amigo más que a él pero se lo tiene bien merecido.

Al cabo de exactos 5 min. llegó mi rubio amigo junto a Hinata en un Jeep súper wow color amarillo con llamaradas rojas adornando sus costados y con la palabra _**'Fox' **_impresa en el capó. Ugh, estaba del uno.

Carajo, Naruto, ¡Esto es una joya! – dije para luego subir.

Estoy consciente – sonrió con arrogancia - ¡Vámonos! Es hora de salir del anonimato – y aceleró. Vaya parece que no era la única con esa idea en la cabeza, tal parece que mis amigos pensaban igual ya que Hinata le sonrió cómplice y luego me miró.

Te ves muy linda, Sakura-chan – me dijo mi ojiperla amiga vestida con un vestido sencillo color cielo que le llegaba hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, simplemente bella. Lo mejor es que ya no tartamudeaba de manera tímida, ¡genial! Le sonreí.

Gracias, Hinata, tu también te ves muy bien – les respondí y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle – ahora definitivamente te quedas con el baka

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus lados sonriendo tímidamente, yo solo me limité a reír por su actitud y me coloqué mis gafas de sol.

Wow, cerecito, no lo había notado pero te has convertido en un bombón – me dijo Naruto mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Me carcajeé.

Mejor pon tu vista en la carretera que no quiero morir tan joven – le dije.

Entendido, _**my lady **_– me dijo acelerando más mientras Hinata y yo reíamos y él nos acompañaba.

Este iba a ser un gran día, de eso estoy segura.

* * *

_**Hola, hola chavas y chavos de fanfiction, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y aquí os dejo un cap. más para la colección.**_

_**Espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Este iba a ser un gran día, de eso estoy segura.

Llegamos a la prepa y… ugh fue fantástico… todos voltearon a ver al hermoso Jeep amarillo de mi rubio amigo que sonrió con suma arrogancia, no era para menos, era la primera vez que nos miraban con interés.

Oh! Y al bajar fue mejor… todos los chavos y chavas del lugar dirigieron sus miradas a nosotros. Dios, si sabía que sentirse observada de este modo resultaba ser tan placentero hubiera cambiado de look con más anterioridad.

Entramos al lugar, los tres con enormes sonrisas arrogantes plasmadas en nuestros rostros. Naruto no perdía la oportunidad de brindar un guiño a cada chavita que lo observaba con deseo y que, luego del guiñol, parecían convertirse en gelatina; Hinata no se quedó atrás, dejó de lado toda su timidez y dedicó una sonrisa seductora a cada galán que la miraba con la mandíbula dislocada; y, en cuanto a mí, no creí hacer un gesto muy representante, solo sonreí al sentir todas esas miradas sobre mi (aunque me sentía algo desnuda… ñeeee, qué más da, cuando estoy desnuda me siento libre :l) pero, una en especial llamó bastante mi atención.

Sentí una mirada azabache sobre mí y, cuando volteé mi vista hacia ella… allí estaba él, una vez más jodiéndome la existencia. Mi gran sonrisa no pudo seguir allí al ver tal imagen. A él.

Pero, ciertamente había algo distinto en él. Se encontraba más serio que de costumbre, tenía el ceño visiblemente fruncido, sus manos se veían en puño bajo la tela de sus bolsillos y pequeñas ojeras se veían formadas bajo sus ojos. Me fue extraño y, a la vez, algo tétrico. No parecía ser el mismo, tenía un aura más… oscura.

Carajo, debería dejar de torturarme y seguir a mis amigos. Fruncí el ceño y volteé nuevamente hacia mi camino pero…

¡Auch! – exclamé cuando choque contra la puerta del casillero de un nerd que tenía varios libros en las manos, así cerrándolo.

Wow, gracias – me sonrió el 'cuatro ojos' y se retiró a duras penas ya que no podía ver nada de la montaña de libros que cargaba.

¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaron mis amigos preocupados, escuché unas risas al fondo mientras los demás me miraban expectantes. Karma, esta vez no vences, sé cómo solucionar esto, fíjate.

Si, chavos, no se preocupen – empecé a reírme de mi misma para que luego mis acompañantes me siguieran. Oí las risas del fondo llegar a su fin y mis queridos espectadores sonrieron satisfechos con mi reacción. Fue la correcta. ¡Eso! Sakura: 1, Karma: 0.

Ingresamos a clase y nos sentamos en los últimos asientos del fondo, era mejor allí, y nos dispusimos a esperar al profesor mientras que cada estudiante que entraba nos miraba con '_**wow**_' en los ojos.

Al terminar la primera clase, me sentí algo incómoda ya que el profe de Lengua y literatura, Gaara, básicamente me desvestía con la mirada. Si bien anteriormente había dicho que me gustaba sentirme desnuda… este ya no era el caso, ¡Era como si mi profesor favorito me estuviera viendo desnuda! Si, ya dejo de ser mi predilecto con esto.

Y se vino la clase de Ciencias. Ciencias= Itachi= Sasuke en mente una vez más= ¡Tormento!

Buenos días, hijos míos – saludó a su clase mi pelinegro maestro con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su sexy rostro. Él siempre había sido así de energético, por eso dar clases con él es tan divertido.

¡Hola, pa'! – respondimos todos alegres. Sipi, nos había amaestrado para que le digamos así.

Pero pronto fijó sus ojos en mí y su sonrisa se extendió aún más, eso fue casi macabro O_O

Hey, Sakurita, ¿Qué es ese drástico cambio de look? ¿Acaso el chavito que te gusta no se fijo en como eras realmente y por eso cambiaste a apariencia? ¿O fue solo por falta de seguridad y autoestima? – me dijo mientras daba media vuelta para empezar a escribir en el pizarrón. Me quede boquiabierta y todos voltearon a mirarme. Ok, esto ya no era tan agradable.

¿Qué? – balbuceé, soy estúpida.

Pues déjame decirte que su ausencia te perturbará – siguió diciéndome y mis compañeros voltearon a verlo con cara de WTF?

Yo, en cambio, comprendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir: Sasuke no se encontraba en clase.

Genial, lindo profesor me vino a tocar.

* * *

_**Hola, hola mis lectoras, aquí nuevamente yo dejándoles otra cap. mas de '¿Miau?' que está bien corto pero fue para lo que me duró la inspiración, es que tuve otros proyectos que plasmar..**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews, de veras, y espero merecer mas..**_

_**¿?**_

* * *

_**P.D.: oh, también quería informarles de mis nuevos y/o próximos proyectos en mente y.. pos les quería hacer llegar un pequeño resumen de cada uno para ver si les interesaba alguno de ellos y pasaran a verlos.. Aquí se los dejo ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**(1)**_

_**'El diario de mis navidades'**_

_'Querido diario: Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y relataré en ti la historia de mis navidades y la manera en la cual conocí al amor de mi vida un 25 de diciembre…'_

_._

_._

_'¡Oye! ¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas, imitación barata de Orlando Bloom? – me regañó la desconocida pelirrosa con la que había chocado. Ok, retiro lo dicho, ya NO es tan bonita._

_¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú, Miss Barbie, la que no prestaba atención a su camino – le respondí molesto, no tenía derecho a hablarme de este modo, a mí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no._

_Idiota – me dijo para luego retirarse hecha una furia. Uy que miedo, (noten el sarcasmo, please) ¿pero que se ha creído esa? ¿Paris Hilton? Grrr.'_

_._

_._

_'¿Y con quién pasará la noche buena el señor arrogancia? – me preguntó divertida viéndome con esos enormes jades. Son hermosos._

_Pues… solo – respondí con una pequeña sonrisa aunque admitir eso me deprime. Ella dejó de sonreír de inmediato para mirarme con cara de 'eso no puede ser'._

_Eso no puede ser – me dijo. Se los dije._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**(2)**_

_**'Chofer'**_

_Naruto, por favor, tienes que irte, sabes que mi papá no me deja verte – le suplicaba una niña de aproximadamente 8 años a chavito de la misma edad que tenía enfrente._

_Pero, Hinata, es que… es que… – suspiró – necesitaba verte – le confesó el rubio bajando la cabeza._

_La pelinegra lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla._

_Naruto – éste levantó la cabeza – yo te quiero mucho, bonito – su azul mirada se iluminó – es por eso que no quiero que mi papá te cache aquí conmigo, no quiero que te haga algo._

_Dicho eso por la niña, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla demostrándole al chavito cuan preocupada se encontraba por él. Éste la miró y sonrió con ternura para luego secarle la traviesa lágrima._

_Está bien, me iré – la ojiperla dio un respingo – pero voy a volver, __**te lo prometo**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**(3)**_

_**'Somos demasiado diferentes'**_

_**(Adaptación)**_

_'Sakura, la princesa de Venezuela, enamorada de Sasuke, el simple tutor del su futuro marido, el Príncipe de Perú, y éste de ella._

_Naruto, si, el Príncipe de Perú, enamorado de Hinata, la sirvienta y mejor amiga de la que sería su esposa, Sakura Haruno, y éste de ella por ente._

_¿Cómo sobrepasará el amor al nivel social?_

_¿Lograran tener 'un final feliz'?_

_._

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha a sus órdenes, su majestad – le dijo el moreno haciendo una reverencia a la princesa mientras que de esa forma la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, no podía evitarlo, esa chava lo había dejado embobado. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior._

_Sakura para ti, Sasuke-kun – …_

_._

_._

_¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó el rubio mirándola fijamente, cosa que sonrojó al instante a la muchacha._

_Hinata… Hyuga, señor Uzumaki – respondió tímidamente, algo raro en la chica. El joven sonrió con libertad y encanto._

_Naruto – le dijo – llámame Naruto…_

_._

_._

_Naruto/Sakura, te presento a tu esposa/o – les dijeron a ambos sus respectivos padres. Éstos quedaron boquiabiertos._

_¿¡QUE!? – gritaron al unísono. Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en las mismas._

_O_O *No, no, por favor* – rogaron mentalmente sintiendo su corazón oprimirse._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué piensan de mis ocurrencias? :D**_

_**Ahora si..**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
